Friday Night Legacy - Ep. 1
The premiere of Friday Night Legacy kicks off with a limousine pulling up in the parking lot. Out comes Sin Cara. He gives a high five to a buddy and the camera moves over to another limo. This time, it’s Legacy GM Eric Bischoff. He smiles and says that it’s showtime. Bischoff walks through the hallway and goes to the gorilla position before his music hits* *Bischoff comes down to the ring to a decent pop.* EB: “Welcome everyone to Friday..Night..Legacy! It’s an honor to be your General Manager for what I have no doubt will be the most hard-hitting, the most unbelievable, the most (funny voice) entertaining show in NGW. You, yes, you, the audience are going to get a level of entertainment that you can’t get anywhere else. And I am here to announce right now that we will crown our first Legacy World Champion at NGW’s first pay-per-view, the Royal Rumble. *Crowd boos* EB: “Hey, hey, don’t worry guys! I know that you want a title match tonight. It’s the first ever episode of Legacy after all. And I promise not to have an episode of Legacy go on without a TV Champion. So tonight, we will have…” *Chris Jericho’s music hits and he comes out to a pop (cause who doesn’t?)* EB: “Well, well, well if it..” CJ: “Quiet….quiet...quiet...quiet...quiet. Mr. Bischoff, long time, no see. Now I know that you aren’t going to forget about putting me in that world title match at the Rumble, right?” EB: “Well, Chris I was actually..” CJ: “Would you please SHUT THE HELL UP! I know what you were going to do. You weren’t going to name me. I know that you were going to leave me off of the Rumble card and barely book me for TV. Reminds me of my days in WCW when you had no faith in me. You couldn’t see the talent that I had and you let me walk away and join your enemy where I helped bring your promotion to the ground. Now I know that you wouldn’t want that to happen again, would you?” EB: “As I was saying...Chris, I’m glad that you’re on my team. I’m glad that you were drafted to my show. Because, yes, I was wrong about you back in WCW. And I would like to make it up to you by putting you in our main event tonight for the Legacy TV Championship where you will face Shinsuke Nakamura!” *Bischoff leaves the ring as Jericho looks on pissed* ' '*Commentators Mauro Ranallo and Jerry “The King” Lawler introduce themselves* Match #1: Jack Swagger vs Apollo Crews Both men show some offense but soon Crews gets on a hot streak and hits the Gorilla press drop followed by a standing moonsault for the win at 8 minutes. ' '*Mauro Ranallo comments on how Crews may have a bright future ahead of him on Legacy. As they hype the main event, they’re interrupted by Bray Wyatt on the titantron.* ' '''Wyatt: “The earth moves. The winds roll by. It’s a wonderful thing. And I know who you are. I know exactly what your intentions are, man. And maybe, just maybe you’ll do it. And I’ll expose you for what you really are when you least expect. See you soon.” '''Match #2:' Bullet Club (Gallows/Anderson) vs DIY (Gargano and Ciampa) Gallows and Anderson are about to hit Magic Killer but Gargano gets out of it with the help of Ciampa and rolls up Anderson for the win at 12 minutes. *After the match, Gallows and Anderson attack and beat down DIY before putting up the Too Sweet. Commentators say that The Bullet Club has arrived on Friday Night Legacy.* ' '*JoJo is backstage with her guest, Kevin Owens* JoJo: “Kevin, you are a favorite to be featured in the match to crown the first Legacy World Champion. What..” KO: “What are my thoughts on that? Is that the A+ interview question that you took all night to come up with? My thoughts are that I should definitely be in that match. I deserve to be in that match. As a matter of fact, hey little cameraman, follow me. You could use the exercise.” *Owens walks down the hall to GM Bischoff’s office and storms through the door where Bischoff is on the phone before hanging up.* EB: “I don’t appreciate you storming in here like that. What can I do for you, Kev?” KO” I’m sorry, sir. I probably shouldn’t have done that because you might have been relieving your loneliness. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I would like to be in that world title match at the Royal Rumble. It’s a no-brainer that you should put me in it. I’ve proven myself all around the world. So why can’t I have the opportunity become the champion of it?” EB: “Kevin, Kevin, I plan to make my decision next week for that match. You may have proven yourself around the world, but now you’re in Eric Bischoff’s world. And I have high expectations on who gets title shots around here. Now get out there, you have a match.” Match #3: Kevin Owens vs Baron Corbin Owens pretty much dominates and hits the PUPB for the win at 7 minutes. While celebrating, Owens yells “that was for you, Bischoff!” *Commentators announce that next week Finn Balor will make his Legacy debut* Match #4: Rich Swann vs Heath Slater Swann puts on a great showing of offense and Slater hangs in there. Austin Aries runs down to the ring and attacks both Swann and Slater. Match ends in a no contest at 4 minutes. Aries grabs a mic and says that he deserves better than to be written off the premiere of Legacy. He demands a match next week before walking to the back to a chorus of boos - I like that phrase, Kyle, so I’m stealing it. *JoJo is backstage with Shinsuke Nakamura* JoJo: “Shunsuke, you’re about to take on Chris Jericho in a match to determine the first ever Legacy TV Champion. Are you ready for this match?” *Shinsuke grabs the microphone from JoJo, looks into the camera, and walks away* Match #5: Chris Jericho vs Shinsuke Nakamura - Legacy TV Title A very back-and-forth match that involved Jericho disrespecting Nakamura numerous times. Jericho accidentally bumps Nakamura into the ref and grabs a chair. Jericho waits for Nakamura to get up and swings, but Nakamura moves out of the way and kicks Jericho in the leg. Jericho, dropped to one knee, still holding the chair gets hit with the Kingshasa from Nakamura. Nakamura wakes the ref up, and gets the three count! Shinsuke Nakamura wins the Legacy TV Championship at 16 minutes! *GM Eric Bischoff is seen sitting in his office nodding his head as he watches the celebration. Yelling is heard and Bischoff walks out of his office into a nearby room. Bischoff is seen from behind walking in and a man is seen sitting with his back to Bischoff* “Brother Bischoff, I knew you’d come!” *Broken Matt Hardy turns his head around and smiles at Bischoff. Bischoff leaves the room quickly and looks flustered.* *Cuts back to Nakamura celebrating as Legacy goes off the air*